Jack always made
by LatinoLover
Summary: A JE story, because there can never be too many of these things floating around. So, Jack comes back, for no apparent reason, and has three certain people waiting for him for different reasons.
1. He's back!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, zilch, znick, bup-kiss, whatever way you want to put it, I don't own anyone in Pirates Of The Caribbean, 'sniff', not even Jack Sparrow, I'd like to own him mind you, d'think they'd swop for a lolly- pop, or a half-eaten Easter egg? No, I didn't think so ether, can't blame me for trying though!  
  
So, here it is, my 2nd ever fanfic, please be gentle!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Jack looked out through his telescope and saw Port Royal on the horizon "Speed up Gibbs!" He yelled "We're nearing Port Royal!"  
"Aye Jack!"  
"Captain!"  
"Aye, Captain!"  
"Better!" Jack lowered his telescope and thought what lay ahead in Port Royal. "Will, ah, yes, the eunuch, the whelp, dear old William." His thoughts began to drift onto Elizabeth "I wonder if she remembers me? Of course she would, how could she forget? I haven't forgotten about her. I wonder if she still has the same big brown eyes as last time? And the wavy, blonde hair? And the......" Jack shook his head "What the hell am I thinking about her for?" He grinned as he seen the pier nearing. The ship grinded to a halt and pulled up beside the walkway. Jack jumped off the boat.  
"Mr. Smith! Welcome back to Port Royal!"  
Jack spun around to find the shilling collector holding out his hand, so Jack pulled out a wallet and forked out three shillings again. The man frowned, that wallet looked familiar.......  
Jack grinned as he staggered off to find Will and Elizabeth.  
"JACK!" Gibbs yelled.  
Jack clenched his teeth as he slowly turned round "Captain Jack!"  
"Sorry, Captain! What should we do?"  
"Stock up and keep an eye out for Commodore will ya?"  
"Alright Jac......."  
Jack threw Gibbs a dirty look.  
"Captain!" Gibbs finished.  
Jack shook his head and staggered off yet again in search of Elizabeth and Will. He scratched his head "Now, if I was a eunuch with a lass, where would I be? Not in the bedroom that's for sure!" Jack chuckled to himself. "I'll try the Blacksmith's" He walked off, trying to avoid contact with anyone from the British Navy; they hadn't really forgiven him for escaping last time. He eventually found the Blacksmith's and he pushed the door open.  
"Young William!" Jack shouted as he saw Will at the fire.  
Will span around, "Jack!" He hissed "What are you doing back?"  
Jack ignored him as he caught sight of Elizabeth in the corner; he walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Darling" He whispered.  
Elizabeth shivered; Jack's voice always gave her the chills. She froze as she felt his warm fingers stroke her shoulder. After a while Elizabeth slowly turned around and found her self staring into Jack's big, brown eyes. She tried to tear herself away but she also found herself to be drowning in them, they were so deep, so.....hypnotizing. Finally Jack looked away just when Elizabeth was about to give in to his puppy dog eyes.  
"So, how have you been boy?"  
"Fine, since you left we've been just great!" Will said as he emphasized the word 'you.'  
"Ever since I left?" Jack frowned "Oh, it's alright, I know what it is. You've missed me haven't you? Poor guy; just can't survive without me. If I were you I'd be the same"  
Elizabeth grinned, Jack always made her smile.  
"Right, I reckon we should go for a drink to celebrate my homecoming!" Jack exclaimed  
"Count me out, I'm just going to go home" Elizabeth groaned  
"Why?" Jack asked disappointedly  
"My Father is away for a couple of weeks on business, we're the only ones in the house. So I've got to look after it"  
"We'll bring you back some rum, and we shouldn't be long." Jack leaned in to whisper something into Elizabeth's ear "Something tells me Turner here won't be able to hold his drink very well"  
Elizabeth smiled again "Come back soon then!"  
"Will do!" Jack shouted as he staggered out the door 


	2. An accord

Disclaimer: Still no sign of Jack Sparrow for my half-eaten Easter egg, ah well. So this still means I still don't own anything, but I don't think good ol' Mickey would mind me commandeering Captain Jack for a while, would he?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Jack buried his head in his hands, how many had Will had? One, two? He was already flat out. He sighed and yanked his up by his arm. "I knew you wouldn't be able to hold your drink Turner, but this is ridiculous!" Jack was barely getting into the swing of things and he had to leave already! Jack shook his head and tutted "What's Miss Swann gonna say when I get you back?" Jack frowned "Or should that be Mrs. Turner?" Jack's heart dropped at the very thought. Surely her and Will had got married, why would he care anyway? They make a good couple, yes, a very good couple..... "Oh shut up Sparrow" Jack mumbled to himself. He dragged Will into a carriage and climbed in himself. "Guvner's house mate"  
Elizabeth looked out of the window and saw a horse and carriage pull up. Jack jumped out and pulled down his coat. Elizabeth grinned, Jack always made her happy. He reached into the carriage and pulled out a man. Elizabeth frowned. He dragged him up to the door and Elizabeth heard it swing open.  
"Honey I'm home!"  
Elizabeth ran down the stairs to find Will flat out on the floor and Jack standing over him looking quite baffled.  
"I've never known a boy like it!" Jack exclaimed "Two drinks and he's gone!" He looked straight at Elizabeth "Even you lasted longer then that!"  
"Let's get him upstairs then"  
"Oh, do I have to? I carried him all the way here!" Jack moaned.  
"No you didn't, you got a horse and carriage, lier"  
"Well, it was worth a try love" Jack smiled as he pulled Will onto his feet and over his shoulder. "Back in a second darling" He took Will all the way upstairs; and Elizabeth was quite surprised that he did so, he must be stronger then she imagined. After a couple of minutes Jack emerged from Will's bedroom looking quite pleased with himself.  
"Why are you so smug?" Elizabeth asked.  
"No reason"  
"Yeah right, like I'm going to believe you"  
"Have I ever gave you any reason not to trust me?"  
Elizabeth searched her mind for a time when Jack had let her down, surly there must have been one time? "No" Elizabeth frowned "Surprisingly not"  
"Surprisingly? What's that supposed to mean?"  
Elizabeth racked her brain again to try and come up with an answer, but still couldn't think of one. "You know what? I don't know"  
"So," Jack began "How have you been?"  
"Good, yeah, just great" Elizabeth nodded.  
"And what about your hubbie up there?"  
"What hubbie?" Elizabeth frowned.  
"You know, Will, about yeah-high, whelp-looking, eunuch, big nose......no?"  
Elizabeth looked down and sighed.  
"Oh! I'm sorry darling" Jack apologized as he clicked on "He didn't marry you then?"  
Elizabeth shook her head.  
Jack felt his heart rise up into his mouth, he wanted to jump for joy, but he wasn't quite sure why. 'She ain't married!' Jack thought 'But why would that concern me?' "If you're asking me darling, it's his loss" Jack said as he put an arm around Elizabeth's shoulder. Elizabeth glared at his hand, so Jack yanked it away. "Sorry, too close, right?"  
Elizabeth walked away and began to explain what happened "We didn't even get engaged, it's like he didn't even love me at all. So, in a way we're sort of going out, but we're not really, you know?"  
Jack scratched his head "Just about, yeah. So, you're single then?"  
Elizabeth sighed "Yes, I suppose I am"  
"What about Commodore? Has he like, come onto you again?"  
"What are you trying to insinuate Jack?"  
"CAPTAIN Jack" Jack coughed. "Darling, remember?"  
"That's Miss Swann to you, Jack? Remember?" Elizabeth mocked  
"Here's a deal, the day you start calling me Captain, is the day I start calling you Miss Swann, savvy?"  
"I think we have an accord" Elizabeth smiled as she outstretched her hand "Captain"  
"I think we do" Jack smiled back as he shook Elizabeth's hand "Elizabeth" 


	3. Heaven

Disclaimer: Same as usual, I own nothing, but please, please someone lend me Jack Sparrow, it's a life threatening situation!  
  
Just thought I'd take the time to address Jack and Elizabeth, not in this fanfic, but in general. They make a well better couple then Will and Elizabeth will ever do, I mean, you can literally feel the tension between them, especially in that deleted Peas in a pod scene, why did they take that out? It woulda been one of the best scenes, in my opinion anyway, and Jack was really cute in that one as well... "Coulda gotten 'im drunk! Don't get me wrong love, I admire a person who's willing to do whatever's necessary" Wow, the tension is pouring outta them in that scene. Who cares if Kiera Knightly is about twenty years younger then Johnny Depp, Cap'n Jack and Lizzie NEED to get together. I'm sure Kiera will be up for it anyway, I know I would, and I'm even younger then Kiera!  
  
************************************************************  
  
Elizabeth frowned.  
"Sorry, Miss Swann" Jack corrected "It just sounds weird to me"  
"Well, you better get used to it"  
"Oh, better had I? And why would that be Miss Swann?"  
"You just better had, or else"  
"Or else what Miss Swann?" Jack whispered as he stepped in closer to Elizabeth.  
"Or else I could do something I regret"  
"Oh yeah? Like what?"  
"Like this" Elizabeth whispered as she went to kiss Jack, then she quickly raised her hand and slapped him.  
"I didn't deserve that" Jack moaned as he rubbed his cheek.  
"Yes you did! You came onto me just then!" Elizabeth screeched.  
"I did? You were the one flirting with me! 'That's Miss Swann to you, remember?'" Jack mocked  
"You started it!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did......" Elizabeth started "Oh God, this is so childish!"  
"Well, you started it"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"AHHHH!!" Elizabeth screamed "You're so difficult!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Ha! Gotcha!" Jack pointed.  
"Oh, shut up" Elizabeth snapped as she pushed Jack's finger away from her and walked out the door. Jack followed her.  
"I won!" Jack exclaimed.  
"Go away!" Elizabeth shouted as she pushed him away and spun around.  
Jack crept up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Elizabeth felt a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach, the feeling spread all over her body as Jack began to massage her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed as Jack's warm hands rubbed her neck. Then, he gently pushed her head to one side and brushed her hair away from her shoulders. He leaned over and tenderly kissed her neck. Elizabeth moaned as Jack delicately nibbled on her collar bone, she closed her eyes again, she was in heaven! His left hand slid around her waist and he tickled her hip with his long, slender fingers. He gently pulled her head to the other side and again brushed her hair from her shoulder. Then he began to kiss her neck, his tongue started to stroke it then he flicked his tongue. "Oh, Jack" Elizabeth moaned. Then Jack spun her round to face him, and he locked his lips into hers in a demanding kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth and began to touch and tease it. He flicked it, then he wrapped his own tongue around it and stroked it. He then took his tongue out of her mouth and began to tug playfully at her bottom lip; he flicked that with his tongue too. "Oh, the things this man can do with his tongue!" Elizabeth thought. He let go of her completely and stood back.  
"Is this right?" He asked.  
"Probably not, but who cares?" Elizabeth groaned as she pulled him back in. He pushed her up against the wall and began to kiss her neck again. He opened her legs with his knee and stood inside them. She could feel him hardening he rubbed up and down her thigh. "Oh, Jack, take me now!" Elizabeth moaned.  
"Patience is a virtue love" Jack whispered as he kissed down her neck, he wrapped his arms around her thigh, and with every touch Elizabeth became more and more anxious. With every touch, Elizabeth could feel that burning sensation becoming hotter and hotter. Jack pulled out his dagger and ripped off her corset, "That has to go!" He said as he threw it away. Now, all that was between them was two thin layers of cotton. Elizabeth could feel the difference as soon as Jack pulled her back in. She could feel his toned body up against hers, all those years at sea, all the slaving and working gave Jack's body a muscular figure that Elizabeth had never seen, let alone touched before. He pushed himself in closer and he could feel Elizabeth's chest one his, he slid one hand into her dress and stroked her already-hard nipple. He placed his whole hand on her breast and gently squeezed it. "Oh Jack!" Elizabeth screamed in delight. 


	4. Rape?

Disclaimer: Same, as per usual. Still waiting for a certain Captain.........  
  
I really don't think Will would do this kinda thing since he's a bit of a pansy, but it needed to be done, savvy?  
  
Hopefully you've figured this out by now, or else hardly any of my story woulda made any sense, when I write in 'them things' *points to little dashy thing* (what are they called again?) That's the characters thinking.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and Jack dropped Elizabeth and spun around to find Norrington standing there. "I heard you scream Elizabeth. Is everything alright?" He looked at the ripped corset which was lying on the floor. "I can't believe you!" Norrington shouted as he pushed Jack away and grabbed Elizabeth. "You tried to rape her, didn't you?" He looked down at Elizabeth. "Did he try to rape you?"  
Elizabeth thought about all that just had happened. 'Yes, she did enjoy it, a little too much. She didn't even like Jack, or did she? No, no, she didn't, he was a pirate and she was a Governor's daughter, he was a scallywag, she was a well-brought-up woman. He came onto me, didn't he?' 'Yes, but you didn't try to stop him, did you? You wanted it to happen, didn't you?' Elizabeth shook her head and tried to stop arguing with her mind. 'I was helpless' 'But you pulled him back in' 'It was a spur of the moment thing' 'Sure it was, you know you've wanted him ever since he rescued you from drowning a year ago. You've wanted him ever since you looked into his memorizing, enchanting, deep, chocolate-colored eyes, haven't you?' 'No, I don't find him attractive at all. He's a filthy, ugly pirate' 'You keep believing that' 'I will!' After wrestling with her conscience Elizabeth spoke up "Yes, he tried to rape me. I tried to stop him, but he was too strong" Elizabeth looked at Jack who was gob smacked. "Why?" He mouthed to her. His eyes widened and his lip began to tremble. 'Is he crying?' Elizabeth thought 'Obviously not, he's a pirate; he doesn't even know how to cry!' "Sparrow! You're under arrest!" Norrington shouted as he grabbed Jacks arm and twisted it round. Jack didn't even try to fight back, he seemed dejected. "What's all the racket about?" Will shouted as he stood at the top of the stairs. "Jack Sparrow just tried to rape Elizabeth!" Norrington explained. "Jack! You son of a bitch!" Will shouted as he ran downstairs "I can't believe you would try such a thing!" Will smacked him across the face with his right fist. Elizabeth gasped, Jack looked so helpless just standing there, taking all this punishment. Will then kneed Jack in the abdomen; Jack fell to the floor holding his stomach. He gasped, trying to catch his breath. Then Norrington pushed him over with a little kick to the side. "Ha! Pirates, so overrated." Jack looked up to Elizabeth, his big brown eyes now filled with tears. Elizabeth clasped her hand to her mouth 'He was crying! Look what you've done!' 'He deserves everything he's got coming to him' Will bent down to face Jack. "You're pathetic, you're a disgrace to the human kind and no wonder no-one cares for you. You're going to get hung, and you deserve every bit of pain you've got coming to you" Will pushed Jack's head down into the ground. Jack looked back up at Elizabeth, his lip had spilt open and blood was flowing from it. Elizabeth wanted to wipe the blood from his lip and take him in her arms, but something stopped her. 'He deserves it, remember?' Commodore Norrington pulled Jack up from the floor and tied his hands together. "I hope you know that the deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers" "You know nothing of hell" Jack mumbled as he looked up again at Elizabeth with his big, brown eyes, still filled with tears. Elizabeth suddenly felt a rush of guilt surge through her body. "Good riddance!" Will laughed as he closed the door behind Commodore and Jack. "Are you alright Elizabeth?" Elizabeth nodded silently. She felt her shoulder; she could still feel the tingle on her shoulder where Jack has kissed it. "I need to go and lie down" 


	5. A fine line between hate and love

Disclaimer: Look at other chappies.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What's the matter Sparrow? Upset that Elizabeth didn't like you enough to sleep with you?" "I'm sure I'll get over it" Jack bubbled. "Are you crying?" Commodore laughed "Is this what the great Captain Jack Sparrow has been lowered to? A blubbering mess? I was right, you are pathetic and you are overrated. I can't think why you were even put on this earth in the first place!" Commodore dragged Jack to the cells "Tonight's your lucky night Sparrow, we can't hang you until tomorrow, so, be up bright and early!" Commodore laughed as he slammed the cell door shut. Jack collapsed onto the floor and began to engage in some serious thought. 'Why did Elizabeth turn me in then? Better question Sparrow, why did you nearly break down in front of them?' 'I was shocked that she actually did turn me in' 'Shocked? Loads of people before her have turned you in, why is this time any different?' 'Because this time it's her' 'So what?' 'She's different' 'Yeah, but why?' 'I don't know, she just is' 'I can't believe you Sparrow, it's just a girl, she's no different to all the whores before' 'She isn't a whore! She's a young woman!' 'Yeah, a young woman who is too young for you, listen to common sense man!' Jack shook his head "She is too young for me" He confirmed to himself. "Like I give a damn anyway" 'C'mon Sparrow, you're acting like you actually like this girl! Pull yourself together man!' Jack stood up and climbed up onto a ledge to look out of the cell window. He saw the Governor's house on the horizon, basking in the moonlight. 'I wonder what she's doing now' Elizabeth collapsed onto her bed and buried her head in the pillows. Tears started streaming down her face, 'Why did she turn Jack in like that? Did she have something to prove to him?'  
  
********  
  
"Or else what Miss Swann?" Jack whispered as he stepped in closer to Elizabeth.  
"Or else I could do something I regret"  
"Oh yeah? Like what?"  
  
********  
  
She didn't even know at the time how true that statement would become, 'Something she regretted' this was that something. 'Why are you acting like this? It's only Jack' 'Only Jack? Only Jack? This is the guy who saved your life, this is the guy who makes you happy, this is the guy who makes you smile, this is the guy who makes you laugh' Elizabeth clamped her hand to her mouth "This is the guy I love!" She whispered to herself.  
"What was that Elizabeth?" Will asked as he peeked around the door.  
"Nothing!"  
"Oh right" Will said as he began to walk away, he spun back round. "Ermm, by the way who brought me upstairs?"  
"Jack did, why?"  
"It's just that I was sleeping in a strange predicament"  
"Like what?"  
"I woke up in the bath" He said as he walked away.  
Elizabeth grinned and clasped her mouth to stop her from laughing out loud. Jack always made uncomfortable times a little bit easier. She jolted up and stormed out the door.  
"Where are you off too?" Will asked.  
"I'm going to speak to Captain Jack"  
"Oh, don't be long then dear"  
"I won't" Elizabeth called looking back at the house, knowing this would be the last time she would ever see it. Even if Jack wouldn't take her, she was going to leave her life in Port Royal behind; it was too complicated and too stiff for her liking. She looked towards the cells where Jack was taken. A voice inside the back of her head spoke out. 'Do you really think he's going to welcome you with open arms after what you done?' 'If he loves me, I'm sure he will.' 'He never said he loved you though, it's all in your head' Elizabeth shook her head and the thoughts disappeared. She looked up and saw that she was at the cells already; she pushed open the heavy oak door and stepped inside the cold confinements of the cellar.  
"Miss Swann! What are you doing here at this time of the night?" A soldier asked.  
"I have come to talk to Mr. Sparrow for one last time"  
"Alright then Miss, but beware, he's in a foul mood that one" The soldier said as he followed Elizabeth down the stairs.  
"If you please, I'd like to have a word in private"  
"Do you think you can handle him alright?"  
Elizabeth looked at Jack who was leaning against the wall and twiddling his thumbs. "I'm sure I can handle him"  
"Alright then Miss" The soldier said as he clambered up the stairs.  
"Jack?" Elizabeth asked.  
Jack's heart pounded as he heard Elizabeth's voice echo through the cells, he turned his head to look at her. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" He asked coldly.  
"Jack, I know you're upset at me"  
"Upset? I don't get upset over anything" Jack looked away as his eyes welled up with tears again.  
"I'm really sorry" Elizabeth apologized.  
"Yeah, sure you are" Jack snorted.  
"No, I really am, I shouldn't have turned you in like that, I don't know what I was thinking"  
"Well, you obviously hate me enough to turn me in for a crime I didn't commit, so, what's there to think about?"  
Elizabeth walked right up beside the cell door and reached in and pulled out the keys.  
"Hey! Where'd you get them from?" Jack asked.  
"I did learn something from you you know, savvy?" Elizabeth smiled cockily.  
Jack half-smiled and turned to face the wall, but Elizabeth grabbed his shoulder and turned him back round. "I don't hate you Jack"  
"What reason have you got for not hating me? I nearly killed you and your fiancé not long ago, I apparently tried to rape you and I'm a pirate, what more reasons do you need?"  
"I can't hate you because I love you!" Elizabeth blurted out. 


	6. Ya'What?

Author's note.....Gawd, this took me a while! It's not even that long, but hopefully I'll write another chappie tonight, just so I can get the story somewhere, even though I have no idea where it's going....  
  
Disclaimer...I own nothing, but CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow owns me forever...not really fair is it?  
  
"Ya'wot?"  
"I love you!"  
"No, no, don't start with me missy, you've already made me emotions go haywire, my heads all wrapped up and I'm thinking things I shouldn't be thinking! You see what you've lowered me too? This is your fault!" Jack pointed to his dark brown eyes which were filled with tears again "I have never cried in my life! In my life! Then you come along, being all beautiful and perfect, then you do one thing to me and I'm a mess! Look at me, I'm bloody pathetic!"  
"Jack?" Elizabeth whispered softly "Do you love me?"  
"No" Jack said as he looked away.  
"Look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me"  
Jack looked her straight in the eyes "I...I....I......I can't" He sighed as he turned his head the other way. "Jack..." Elizabeth whispered as she pulled him round to face her. "Do you love me?" Jack twitched uncomfortably "Yes......" He mumbled. "What?" Elizabeth frowned as she touched Jack's hand. "Yes! I'm head over heels, I'm smitten, I'm besotted, I'm infatuated, I'm obsessed, whatever way you want to put it I love you! Happy?" "Jack, I had no idea you felt this way" "Yeah, well, now you do" Jack snapped as he yanked away his hand. "How long have you felt like this?" "A year too long" "A year?" Elizabeth gasped. "It was exactly a year yesterday to when we first met!" "I see you've been counting as well then" Jack sighed. "Yes, I suppose I have been" Elizabeth frowned; she hadn't realized that she had been counting. "So how long have you?" Jack pointed. "How long have I what?" "Loved me" Jack whispered. "Based on the happenings of the last five minutes, I'd say about a year, yeah" "Its pathetic if you think about it" "What is?" "We've both loved each other since we first met right?" "Yes" "But we were too scared to tell each other, in case we got rejected" Elizabeth nodded "I see what you mean. But now, we both know how we feel, everything will be alright, won't it?" "Will it really?" Jack looked up at Elizabeth through his dark brown eyes. Elizabeth looked down at Jack and held his face in her hands. "Of course it will, how can it go wrong now?" 


	7. A gunshot

Authors note......Still quite a short chappie, but I really don't know where this is going, so in a way it can be excused, right?  
  
Disclaimers....I own nowt, not even a double personality like Mort's from Secret Window, but that would be pretty cool though, don't you think?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"C'mon! Let's get out of here!" Elizabeth exclaimed while she yanked on Jack's arm. "While we can!"  
"But how will I get past the guards up there?" Jack frowned.  
"Dare I say it; I think I have an idea!"  
  
**********  
  
Elizabeth walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the guard. "Hello" She smiled seductively as she pulled his jacket.  
"Miss Swann" The guard nodded.  
"You must get terribly lonely, I mean being up here all the time, all on your own"  
"Well, I can cope by myself now. And I like to think that I don't need my Mum anymore, after all, I lived with her until I was thirty-six!"  
Elizabeth stifled a laugh. "Well, aren't you the big boy now then?" She whispered as she pulled him closer.  
"Wow, Miss Swann, I have had fantasies about this happening the first time I laid my eyes on you. I knew we had some kind of sexual tension between us"  
Elizabeth tried her best not to burst out into fits of laughter, Jack made it even worse by tiptoeing in the most peculiar manner towards the door. He gave her the thumbs up as he slipped out of the door. Elizabeth looked back to the guard who had in lips pursed up, clearly in pursuit of something from her. "Tell you what" Elizabeth whispered into his ear. "Why don't we go downstairs and do this? Things might get a little....loud, to say the least"  
"O.K!" The guard grinned.  
"Into the empty cellar" Elizabeth ushered him in, she then slammed the door shut and locked it. "Sucker" She sniggered to herself as she climbed back up the stairs. She walked out of the door and pushed it shut. She looked around, no sign of Jack. "Did he go without me?" Elizabeth thought. "He had every reason too...." Elizabeth was interrupted in her thoughts as someone grabbed her, pulled her into the shadows and clamped their hand over her mouth.  
"Shhhhh darling. We don't want you to wake up the whole neighborhood!"  
Elizabeth smiled as she realized who stood in front of her. The moonbeams seemed to illuminate Jack's face; his kohl-lined eyes seemed to twinkle with the light of the moon. Jack raised his hand and stroked Elizabeth's cheek.  
"Who would have thought?"  
"Who would have thought what?"  
"Me and you, Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann, a governor's daughter and a pirate"  
"Ah!" Elizabeth squeaked as she interrupted him. "A captain!"  
"Aye, a captain" Jack said slowly as he leaned in and softly kissed Elizabeth's mouth. He then kissed her chin and looked back at her; he took her face in his hands and stroked her cheek with his thumbs. "So, you finally fell for my roguish charm then?" He grinned.  
"Certainly seems that way doesn't it Mr. Sparrow?"  
"Captain love, Captain!"  
"Captain Sparrow then" Elizabeth corrected.  
"Better, but you can work on it" Jack laughed as he kissed the side of Elizabeth's neck. His goatee started to tickle her neck.  
"Jack!" Elizabeth laughed.  
"Captain!" Jack corrected her again.  
Something clicked behind them and Jack felt a gun pointing at his back. "Put her down Sparrow"  
Jack let go of Elizabeth and looked at the Commodore who was standing behind him.  
"Did he try it again Elizabeth?"  
For some reason, Elizabeth didn't really know why, she chose to remain silent.  
"I will take that as a yes" Commodore growled as he pushed Jack to the ground. "You really are pathetic you know that? Imagine trying the same thing twice in one night!" Commodore kicked Jack in the ribs again.  
"Stop it!" Elizabeth screeched as she lunged at Commodore, as she pushed him the gun pointed in the direction of her and Commodore pulled the trigger. Elizabeth saw a flash of light and waited for the pain to rush around her whole body. Instead she felt a thud as she landed on the ground, she also felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She looked down to see Jack lying in a crumpled heap. "Jack?" Elizabeth cried as she shook his shoulder. "Jack?" 


	8. Wherever the wind takes us

Well, this is it, the final, errrrr, countdown? How corny is that? Just wanna say thanks to all the peeps who reviewed, all TWO of ya, lmao. And for no apparent reason just wanna say I seen Shrek 2 the other day and I'm in love with Puss in Boots, savvy?  
  
"Well done Miss Swann, you've assisted with the capture of a dangerous fugitive"  
Elizabeth gasped as she lunged down to Jack's side. "Jack?" She cried. "Jack?"  
Jack groaned, "Don't worry about me love, I'm....."  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, right?"  
He flashed Elizabeth his usual grin even through all his pain.  
Elizabeth hated seeing Jack like this, his freedom gone, floated away like leaves on the breeze.  
"Well, Captain" Commodore said mockingly. "I think this would be a good time to out you out of your misery" He smirked placing the gun to Jack's head. "But, I would like to see you suffer a little while longer. It's highly unlikely that you'll make it through tonight, so I'm just going to leave you here to die."  
"Losing your touch, a'e Commodore?"  
"Don't tempt me Sparrow, it wouldn't take much"  
"Well then, I bid you farewell" Jack gasped as he outstretched his hand up towards the Commodore.  
"Indeed" The Commodore snorted as he snubbed Jack's handshake and turned on his heel.  
Jack lay back down and shut his eyes. After a while he opened one eye "Is he gone?"  
"Yes, long gone Jack" Elizabeth whimpered holding in all of her tears.  
"Good! I was getting the chills lying down there!" Jack laughed as he jumped up onto his feet.  
"Jack?" Elizabeth frowned. "Explain"  
"Just the wonder o' me love, God wanted me spared." He said as he looked to the sky with his hand on his heart.  
"Jack" Elizabeth repeated.  
"Oh O.K then, the bullet completely missed both of us, happy?"  
"Ecstatic!" Elizabeth laughed as she jumped into Jack's arms "I was afraid that I'd lose you again!"  
"Not a hippo's chance in hell darling"  
"Hippo's Jack?"  
"Clearly you've never been to Africa!"  
"Do my ears deceive me or did the great Captain Jack Sparrow just use a joke he has used before?"  
"I dunno love, you tell me"  
"I'll let you off this time"  
"Oh thank-you Miss Swann" Jack smiled as he bowed mockingly.  
"So, Captain, where are we off to now then?"  
"Wherever the wind takes us love"  
"To Tortuga then?"  
"Mmmmmmm" Jack thought "We'll play it by here"  
  
END! Any good? I dunno, its like what? My third story, and I still can't get it just right, I suppose, everyone feels that way right? No? Just me then? All-white........ 


End file.
